Fenómeno
by Den Uzumaki
Summary: extraño raro quizás desalmado ese era el resumen y la personalidad del demonio hijo de Uchiha Sasuke (hay algo yaoi no mucho)


**Kenosuke pov **

No sé cómo empezar a presentarme ni sé que hacer para contar mi historia pero lo haré de todos modos, no busco nada especial en hacerlo como verán soy un miembro del clan Uchiha tengo una hermana mayor llamada Midori y mis padres Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha no estoy muy familiarizado con ellos desde teng años que no hablo con ellos es más solo contada veces lo hice y lo sigo haciendo.

Ahora mismo a mis doce años mis padres están parado delante de mí mirándome sorprendido, dolidos entre otros sentimientos yo no hice más que acomodar mi espada en mi espalda y dar media vuelta alejarme.

-espera-grito mi madre con fuerza mientras caminaba un paso hacia mí.

-hmp- fue lo único que salió de mis labios antes de detenerme sin dar la cara.

-Kenosuke-kun tu los mataste tu acabaste con esos….hombres- su vos sonaba entre cortada- mataste así de manera cruel

- Sakura…- dije frio como el hielo- nunca fui un niño si eso te hace sentir mejor pariste a una roca- si sonó duro pero es tan cierto como el agua salte de manera rápida me aleje del lugar.

Hace más de dos años que soy ambu aunque mis objetivos no se basan en tener algo o no es más bien no tengo sueños ni nada, solo estoy vivo porque debo vivir respirar sentir como todos los demás individuos.

**Fin del pov**

Estaba de regreso en la oficina de Naruto los dos solos sin nadie quien interrumpa podía hablar con el soltar todo lo que nadie sabía de su vida pero no era seguro, se acomodo la máscara ambu mientras daba un gran suspiro, al retirarlo mirar al kage con una mirada helada sus ojos los mismo de color esmeralda de su madre estaban helados como el hielo.

-se que volveré a sonar repetitivo Keno-chan pero ellos merecen saber que pasa por tu cabeza- le dice compresivo el rubio mientras le regalaba una sonrisa madura y radiante.

-Naruto-sama no se que hacer es decir como decirle después de todo ellos y yo no tenemos comunicación no nos conocemos somos meramente desconocidos- le hablo con calma el pequeño- a decir verdad hoy terminando mi misión me descubrieron que soy ambu cuando aun voy a la academia – solto un suspiro- me voy a casa Naruto- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer no espero al que su maestro le autorice se fue su departamento era su refugio después de todo es como si fuera el lugar donde nadie se podía meter.

Se empezó a quitar la ropa llena de sangre y caminar hasta al baño, solto un quejido de dolor al notar que todo lo que rodeaba todo lo que debía ocultar prendió la regadera y empezó a bañarse relajando su cuerpo al punto de quedarse casi dormido no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese lugar un paso otro y otro el camino a su habitación fue espontanea pero por fin llego su cuerpo estaba desnudo cuando se acostó cubrió con las sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo.

-"siempre solo…"-

Al sentir que su cuerpo era rodeado por unos brazos ese mismo que era su captor trato de gritar pero su boca estaba cubierta con unas mordaza se quiso mover cuando sintió de golpe un intruso en la zona baja de su espalda, abrió con asombro y dolor sus ojos mientras las lagrimas caían de ellos descendía con fuerza por sus mejillas. Mientras en la casa del clan Uchiha se encontraba la familia cenando aun contornado por ver al pequeño de los Uchiha siendo ambu, Sakura se detuvo de golpe dejando caer la bandeja con la comida y se agarro con fuerza la cabeza temblando otra vez esa sensación.

-SAKURA- grito el hombre de la casa al levantarse y ayudar a su esposa la sentó en la silla mientras la veía temblar de pies a cabeza sus ojos estaban perdidos incluso con lágrimas.

-K-Kenosuke…-lloraba con fuerza su nombre venia a su mente una y otra vez.

Midori se sentó al lado de su madre mientras abrazaba con fuerza siempre era igual su hermano provocaba un dolor casi terminal para su pobre madre, incluso para ellos pero sabían que debían ser fuerte no solo por su madre, sino también por ellos mismo no debían caerse no debían es más cada día debían pelear con más fuerza para vencer la coraza que rodeaba el alma vacía del menor de su familia.

-Sakura- que mas podía decir Sasuke el no era el más indicado para corregir a ese niño es más el no era el indicado no podía dejar que su hijo se hundiera en la oscuridad no iba a permitirlo si debía corregir a su hijo lo haría aunque le costara la vida.

Se fueron a acostar los tres mañana seria un día pesado la graduación de los gennin aunque debían asistir por más que no quisieran mañana se graduaba su hijo, ambos padres estaban perdido en su pensamientos el agotamiento fue lo único que logro hacer que duerman. Al otro día se despertaron y arreglaron con lentitud Sasuke miro a su costado vio una foto de los 4 cuando Kenosuke había nacido.

-era muy hermoso no- dijo Sakura mientras le agarraba la mano a su esposo apretándola con suavidad- Sasuke-kun – lo llamo mientras seguían mirando la fotos.

-No sabía que debía pagar todo el daño, no sabía que iba hacer doloroso ver como mi hijo me mira con una frialdad desconocida- susurra Sasuke con dolor.

-vamos Sasuke-kun, todo saldrá bien- habla mientras tira de él para caminar hacia la salida de su cuarto e irse con su hija a la graduación de los niños de la academia.

Al salir del antiguo clan Uchiha todos corrían a la academia apresurados por llegar es más eso era lo que más llamaba la atención a muchos padres, a los hijos , los hermanos toda la familia, tan concentrado estaban cuando casi se chocaron con Kenosuke el como siempre lo miro frío y camino a la academia despacio.

Los integrante de la familia miraron con desaprobación la ropa del chico primero esa camisa color azul oscuro desprendida y de bajo una remera (polera) blanca, un pantalón largo negro y las sandalias ninja el cabello negro tan alborotado como su padre o quizás más.

-mira ese chico otra vez- murmura uno de los aldeanos

-parece un demonio…- son algunos de los susurros que se escuchaban que ellos mismo escuchaban aunque quisieran defender a su hijo como lo harían si él era cada vez más diabólico cada día más maldito.

Al llegar el kage empezó a felicitar a las futuras generaciones todos recibieron sus bandas símbolos de su graduación Kenosuke tambien entre ellos se destaco muy bien entre los chicos.

-TIA-escucho un grito Sakura miro quien era

Un chico pelirrojo venia corriendo se situó delante de ella con una gran sonrisa sus ojos eran característico del clan Haruno- mira tía soy gennin a que me veo genial.- feliz el niño

Su hermano Daisuke se acerco a ella- aun no logras hablar con Kenosuke- pregunto serio preocupado por la salud de su hermana menor.

-no… Daisuke cada día es peor…- fue todo lo que logro decir al dirigir su mirada y ver por donde desaparecía su hijo…

Camino hacia unos callejones lejos de todos esos ruidos que lo sacaban de quisio siempre encontraban personas que le daban algo para tranquilizarse, para poder seguir viviendo no paso mucho cuando Kenosuke encontró a esos muchachos, ellos le miraron y se acercaron a paso lento.

-Kenosuke dime que tal unas píldoras- dice uno de ellos se puso delante de él.

-no dame algo mejor que eso- cortante le mira – Hmp algo que enserio me ayude- gruñe

-está bien mi niño- divertido el joven entregándole unas jeringas con un extraño liquido- es muy potente solo usa dos…-se quedo con la palabra en la boca al ver como el pequeño Uchiha desapareció- he este es niño me sigue pareciendo muy divertido- susurra

Unas horas después en la casa Uchiha se termino de celebrar la graduación de los niños, Sakura estaba terminando de limpiar cuando unos pasos la sorprendieron vio con asombro a su hijo parado cerca de ella.

-sabes…Sakura…no debiste…parirme…- le dice con vos golosa y entre cortada- ¡tú eres…puta…para que…parirme!- le grita con fuerza

-cállate…-dice la pelirrosa llorando le da una fuerte cachetada a su hijo- porque me dices esos eres mi hijo- le mira.

-hijo…tu….eres una zorra….-susurra a un mirando a un lado- no deseaba nacer…-susurra frio

-NO ES CIERTO ERES MI HIJO…-le grita llorando le tomas de los hombros a su hijo para que la mire y sacude- no es cie…-se calla al ver los ojos colorado de su niño- te….dr-drogas…-sorprendida siente un peso y abraza a su pequeño que esta inconsciente

Se paso la noche en vela en su habitación junto a Sasuke cuidando de su hijo, la mujer extrajo de la sangre de el niño una gran cantidad de químicos ahora mismo estaba descansando, le acariciaba su mejilla con tristeza pensando que le llevo a su hijo a esa vida para drogarse para alejarse de su familia, de ella de todo lo que amaba.

-mmm…-susurra Kenosuke adolorido abre sus ojos vio horrorizado unos ojos color escalarte con el sharingan en ello-AAAAHH- grita con miedo se mueve intentando escapar

-Kenosuke- le abrazo con fuerza Sakura a su hijo mientras él se removía con fuerza asustado gritando del miedo que tenía su alma, Sasuke ayúdame esta con mucha fiebre debemos bajarle- pidió

-si –

Que mas podía hacer Sasuke solo ayudar a su esposa con su hijo para que este viva y vuelva en si no lo dejaría marchar de su casa para vivir solo es mas haría lo que estaba en su alcance para que viva con ellos. Luego de dos Kenosuke por fin volvió en sí, estaba acostado en la cama de su madre y con ella a su lado se sentó y miro para todo lados pensando internamente que era lo que hacía en ese lugar que tanto le desagradaba.

-Sakura…-la llamo tocando su hombro- Sakura… suéltame…por favor- serio

-mmm- suspira Sakura despertando mirando a su hijo sonríe levemente antes de tirar de la mano de él y abrazarlo con fuerza- mi niño…-le susurra casi llorando de felicidad.

El pequeño se quedo quieto entre los brazos de su madre no respondió lo sentía como siempre frío helados dejo que ella misma se dé cuenta que no le gustaba sus abrazos su olor su esencia su aura todo de ella le desagradaba.-ya cuando piensas soltarme- pensó con enfado

-mi niño…-se separo la mujer miro a su hijo que tenia siempre esa expresión de que no le importaba lo que pensara de él o es más todo lo que le rodeaba a ella, era como si no tuviera su sangre.

El chico salió de la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa o algo que ponerse sinceramente le daba igual se vistió con una camisa azul y un pantalón negro su sandalias, miro la bandana y gruño con fuerza antes de ponérsela en su brazo izquierdo- tengo que irme- fue lo único que dijo no supo porque pero prefirió ignorar ello y dirigir a la academia donde debía saber qué equipo le tocaba no espero mucho es más ni bien llego se sentó en solitario mientras miraba fijo cualquier cosas su primo y las niñas trataba de llamar su atención pero jamás lograron nada.

Solo escucho a su sensei que apareció para informarle el nombre de su equipo, solto un suspiro antes de apoyar su mano en su mejilla mirar con aburrimiento a ellos.

-muy bien el equipo 5 está formado por Uchiha Kenosuke- rodo sus ojos todavía no podía desasir de ese apellido- Haruno Ryu…-fue cortado

-QUE CON EL FENOMENO-grito el pelirrojo

-CALLATE EL ES EL MEJOR ESTUDIANTE ENTIENDE-grita Iruka- muy bien-afilo su mirada miro a ese pelirrojo a ver si replicaba-Uzumaki Hinako- siguió diciendo los nombres de todo ellos hasta finalizar.

Los dos salieron a comer dejándolo solo a decir verdad era lo que más le gustaba no quería la compañía de nadie, cerro los ojos un momento mientras la cosas a su alrededor vibraba con vida propia no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo entrenando su energía hasta que escucho los pasos de sus compañeros entre ellos su equipo, no paso mucho que empezaron a quedarse solo hasta que les toco a ellos su sensei no era más que su hermana mayor.

-muy bien chicos como sabrán seré su sensei Jounin- se contuvo a gruñir cuando escucho la voz de ella.- quiero saber qué piensa de sus vida y sus gustos cosas etc.

-empiezo yo-dice Ryu con energía – mi nombre es Haruno Ryu me gusta entrenar me disgusta mi primo- mira con coraje a Kenosuke que ni la hora le dio- mis sueños es casarme y ser muy fuerte- alegre

-jeje- sonríe Midori era una copia de Sakura excepto por los ojos color negro y el cabello corto- continua Hinako- le mira a la chica

-h-hola mi nombre es Uzumaki Hinako…t-tengo 12 años…m-mis sue-sueños…-mira a Kenosuke sonrojada- yo…-suspira enamorada- lo que no me gusta es Ryu- gruñe molesta – etto es todo...

-me toca- dice cortante Kenosuke- Soy Kenosuke y tengo 12 años-aburrido.

-Que no dirás más- pregunta Hina

-no tengo nada que decir- molesto mira a otro lado dejando a todos su equipo y hermana confundido.


End file.
